Dear ---, A collaboration of random journal entries
by joeypotter85
Summary: Disclaimer: Original work, written from the heart. I claim all rights to this story because it IS mine
1. Dear Words Unspoken

Dear _,

One of these days I'm going to work up the courage to tell you this without a text or note; I wanted to tonight before we hung up. Like some kind of an idiot though...I hesitated and became scared. Aside from family and friends I have never said this out loud to someone whom I cared for so deeply for but...well...I love you, _. One day I will muster up the courage. Well...goodnight, I suppose.

Sincerely yours,


	2. Dear Halloween

Dear Halloween, _ must have been asleep for work when I tried to call him. It would be a bold faced lie if I said that I wasn't the least bit disappointed. Truth is, I was hoping to restart our Halloween graveyard roam tradition. Our first time was in the early morning hours of October 31st, 2009. I took off from work to pick him up from the airport in _ late that evening on the 30th. He wanted to surprise his family and take his little sisters trick or treating. ...I thought that he would remember...I did. How could I forget? It was only one of the most amazing nights of my life. I fear that perhaps it meant something much more to me than it ever would to him. Ah, well. It was nice, I placed stones on a few Veterans gravestone along with their families to pay respects and honor their memories. While I may have not known let alone been alive to have ever met them, they are unforgotten Soldiers and fallen heroes nonetheless.


	3. Dear Assholes

What the hell? My Mom has a Top Secret mop journal hidden under a loosened floorboard? Check this out, I was shocked once I snuck a peek and read it. Here's a glance at the first entry I stumbled across:

Dear Mop, I'm sick of always cleaning up after these assholes. All they ever do is make messes. They always complain about me mopping all of the time. Well, I wouldn't have to if the lazy jack asses would only learn to clean up after themselves! Sometimes I think nobody will ever quite understand me the way that you do Mr. Mop. These last 10 years cleaning floors and mopping up messes together have been some of the best years of my life. Please do not become jealous if I sometimes use the Swiffer Sweeper, I have been in love with you since the moment I first laid eyes on you in the cleaning supplies aisle at Shop Rite. When my gaze fell upon your amazingly discounted price tag, I knew that we were meant t be together.


	4. Dear Bullshit

_ has an iced tea journal totally read it. I can't even right now, this was hilarious! checkout the first entry:

Dear Diary, I can not believe nobody has made more iced tea. This is such bull shit! what do they expect me to do make it for myself? I'm the one who drinks it! What kind of a communist hell hole is this when a person is forced to make their own damn iced tea! I'm sorry, I thought this was America the land where everyone else is supposed to make my damn iced!


	5. Dear Pounding Heart

Everything is happening so fast, I have a contract to read and sign tonight. Could this actually be real? I'm shaking with all of this excitement confusion self doubt the most . Im giddy and terrified all at once and haven't been able to think straight since. My hearts pounding I have never wanted and fear something so bad at the same time. This is a new overwhelming feeling that i both love and hate.


	6. Dear Bittersweet memories

This afternoon was a bit difficult and somewhat bittersweet. My family and I traveled up for my cousin's Celebration of Life gathering at a local firehouse in _, NJ. He grew up with a love for trains, of this much I know. He was an Engineer and from all the stories I heard from his dearest of friends and family, he sure must have been an amazing guy. While my memories of him might be few, I will never forget the ever constant smile on his face that was always present when my family and I were up visiting my Great Grandma _ before her passing back in 2001. ...Whenever he would stop in from my uncles office for a cup of coffee and to catch up with everyone...this is what I will remember most aside from all the photos of trains, different railroads, all his travels taken with and through his work, of his friends, family and most of all his dog that I have had the pleasure of viewing on facebook through out the years. Wish I had the chance to hangout with him more, seems like he is was an awesome and fun guy to be around who will be greatly missed by everyone who knew him. Rest easy cousin _.


	7. Dear To be Honest

To be honest I never really cared much for Audrey, she was amusing yes but that's about it. No I haven't watched the episode recently, what season was it? I remember her being mugged and then the guy who robbed her being hit and dying of his injuries. Joey told his daughter her father died saving her and that he was a hero instead of the truth. Thank God, if you killed off Joey I would have been furious...I would have still read the story but I would have done so angrily. Your spelling and grammar doesn't bother me, it's mostly minor things Yana. I'm more interested in how you weave each of your stories together chapter by chapter which you seem to do effortlessly and beautifully. No body is perfect, I have spoken, read and written with English as my native language my entire life and I make errors and mistakes everyday still...I blame my keyboard and cell phone though technology ruins everything! My boyfriend is actually applying for a teaching position in South Korea, we'll be apart an entire year which I'm not looking forward to one bit but he promises we'll see one another during our vacation breaks. I'm going to try reading the update you sent me tonight, if I don't finish it all in one sitting please bear with me, I'm getting sleepy and updating a story of mine currently which no one is even reading. I gave up writing for others, I love writing too much to stop over lack of reviews. Forget that lol


	8. Dear Lost and Forgotten Veterans

To be completely honest, I have been itching to walk a cemetery all week since Veterans day and more that yesterday was Friday the 13th...I like the slight fear that creeps through me as I pay respects to fallen soldiers and their families, its eerily calming. What an honor it was to not only to pay my respects to lost Veterans from World Wars 1 and 2, Korea, and Vietnam with acorns atop their graves, my heart broke when I saw a stone for a baby girl not even a year old so I placed several rocks atop Holly's...that was her name...my great grandmother's maiden name was Holly, this made me think of her. After my walk in the cemetery, I found myself by the Priff School and went right on into the Pickin' Shed where I listened to some amazing country and bluegrass musicians one of which I noticed was a World War 2 Veteran, what an honor it was to watch him play the harmonica! Before I left to come home, I thanked him for his service and told him happy belated Veterans Day. Asked for a photo with him, I was nervous the entire time I talked with him as you can probably tell by the photo so much I didn't think to ask his name or give mine...glad I got to meet a world war 2 hero though.


	9. Dear Please Shut Up!

If your family slowly begins to resent me because neither of us ever know how hang up with one another and the pizzas cold, I'm writing a letter and having the postmaster general deliver and read it to them himself explaining in well thought out and completely embellished detail that I always tell you that we should hang up but you simply refuse to listen. I know how you are when it comes to pizza so I can only imagine how they are and if your sinking I'm not going down with the ship too, I'm going Rose into Titanic on your ass! ...While we can't explain ourselves to each other we both always seem to look for ways not hang up with one another, go figures. Religion and beliefs are no-no topics nothing new there no one can talk about that and not squabble over understanding or not lol we drive one another cray cray I suppose...perhaps I do this more than him and I'm fine admitting this since no one not even myself understands me...shut up with your agreements and you know who you are!


	10. Dear Pretty Little Liars, I'm -A

What is the _ families definition of bonding when my brother and nephew come to visit? Lets all weigh ourselves and do impressions of each other, D_ had a few good ones he got yelled at for as we all laughed. While I was visiting my Grandmother at the nursing home earlier before they came over, the two of us were watching Pretty Little Liars again when I came to a horrifyingly awesome realization. I'm just as crazy as Mona! One of her character's favorite books was Edgar Allan Poe's Complete works. She had a copy of the leather bound edition, where as mine is only hard cover. What if I run over my best friend because they know too much, drive another crazy thinking their boyfriend died in a motorcycle crash, and try to break up Caleb and Hanna because I'm part of the A Team?! Mona faked her own death and built an army of minions against Alison specifically because she wanted her to disappear! For Christ what if I wind up in Radley Institution?!


	11. Dear Poe, Thou Art truly the Man

Dear Poe, Thou art truly the Man! Just finished reading "Thou Art The Man", a short story from my book of Edgar Allan Poe's Complete Works and I am both in awe and dying over here! Pretty much knew the ending before I got to it aside from the hilarious twist. In short revenge, accusations, denials and well thought out cover-ups mean nothing when a third person knows you're guilty says nothing but rather plots to expose your guilt in both an ingenious and humorous manner. Motive of guilty man, revenge. Reward fine wine, dead body in box, his blunt confession and death from shock immediately after .


	12. Dear Cousin, I miss You

Alright I am in some dire need of a listen to some of my favorite Taylor Swift songs now. The whole night Fifteen and Twenty-two came up besides five below and the other good ones M_ must have been peeking over everyone's shoulders to help us win. How do I know that he was? Well, it's simple because one round team, "Suck it!" (me) would win and then the next team, "I can't count right" (my mother and grandmother) would. I miss you too Matty boy. Heck, I remember the last time we all played blackjack you, J_ and J_ were all with me visiting my grandma W_. Afterwards, we took a hike and blew shit up. That was one of the best days ever! I love and miss you cousin...more then words could ever describe. I sure am glad we always have you watching over us though.


	13. Dear, I'm not Crazy

I'm so glad the nice folks at Radley Institution let me out on good behavior for a few hours, I'm really enjoying my walk. It's so beautiful outside today that it is almost a shame that they are taking me back to my padded cell so soon. I hope they at least won't make me wear that damn straight jacket. I promise to ignore the voices telling me to take down the guard and attempt to escape...well again anyways. ...I totally took out the guard, I needed to, oh how I missed the feeling of fifty volts of electricity jolting through me. It has been quite a while since my last session and boy did I need my shock fix. ...Stop judging me; I'm not crazy! Radley Institute and negativity exorcism shock therapy sessions have been working wonders! (the mental health doctors looking over my shoulder as I write in my ,'Thoughts Journal' so I have to be extra enthusiastic or they'll send another 60 volts through me and that shit is no picnic!)


	14. Dear Run for Your Life!

Never thought I was ever going to make it back to my car safely. Thankfully J_ called to warn of a severe thunder storm that was making it's way over towards the shore and on it's way out to see. Oh me, I seriously jogged like hell from the jetty's and climbed a fence on to the boardwalk once he told this. Got to be honest, for a while it sort of felt like I was in, "I Know What You Did Last Summer" and Ben Willis was chasing after me. I kept looking over my shoulder afraid for my life that he was going to jump out, tackle me and then rip my guts out with his hook!


End file.
